


hopeless love

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Best Friends, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, briefly mentioned cheol and hannie, lapslock, side junhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: what’s worse than finally voicing out your deep-seated feelings of love and affection to someone that has bloomed over the years, only to be rejected? for now, wonwoo thinks there’s nothing worse than that and it sucks.or soonyoung is afraid to cross the thin line between friendship and something more?





	hopeless love

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by park jimin’s (jamie of 15&) hopeless love.

what’s worse than finally voicing out your deep-seated feelings of love and affection to someone that has bloomed over the years, only to be rejected?

for now, wonwoo thinks there’s nothing worse than that and it sucks. it hit him like a fire truck right through his bones. he finally knows how it feels, and he’s just a sad, sad boy for even wondering  how it would feel.

he’s now lying on his cold bed–it’s been four hours since he woke up. he hasn’t even bother getting himself a proper breakfast or a shower.

_how i wish there was something better than just lying down_ , he wonders to himself and smiles like he had lost every screw on his mind gear. this is how he’s going to spend his sunday; never mind the messages that’s been notifying in his phone.

the weather outside is such a fine weather, too bad wonwoo is magnetized to his bed and unwilling to make a move. it’s time for lunch, but who cares? not wonwoo.

_ping_! a new notification buzzes his phone again.

he groans loudly while he presses his face against his pillows.

_ping_!

he sighs in despair, defeated by the incoming notifications on his phone. he sits up, oh boy, he looks terrible. his hair is having a wild party, dark circles hanging under his poor eyes, his gray shirt is draping on his left shoulder blade, and his pale skin and collarbone is showing.

_ping_!

wonwoo immediately flicks his phone open and there are six missed calls and ten unread messages by the same person.

and that person being the best boy to ever live, and that is kwon soonyoung.

 

****

> **soonie:**
> 
> _wonuya (1:08 pm)_
> 
> _junnie said somethings up with u (1:09 pm)_
> 
> _pls answer ur goddamn phone (1:11 pm)_
> 
> _!!!!! (1:13 pm)_
> 
> _jeon fucking wonwoo (1:15 pm)_

 

wonwoo decided to give this best boy a call even though he’s clearly sure that he will berate him for not answering any of his calls and messages earlier this morning.

“jesus christ, what made you finally give me a goddamn call? that’s so sweet of you!” soonyoung’s voice is quite harsh against his ear, but he thinks he deserves it.

there was a long pause between the line. wonwoo wasn’t quite sure what to say and he can’t seem to find the right words to say.

wonwoo hears soonyoung sigh on the other end as a response with the silence they made. “don’t hang up on me yet.” surprisingly, he managed to say.

“you idiot i’m on my way to your dorm.” and then the line was cut off.

and the next thing wonwoo hears is a loud double knock on the door. it’s the first time he came outside of his room today and he sees a small note left by junhui attached to his bedroom door–saying he’ll meet jihoon and that he should go out and get a proper meal soon.

wonwoo couldn’t even get his eyeglasses because the goddamn knock on the front door sounded extremely urgent.

he finally opens the door, much to his surprise, soonyoung is standing before him with a bunch of snacks he probably bought along his way to wonwoo and junhui’s dorm. soonyoung wasn’t kidding and is a man of his own words.

soonyoung could’ve greeted his best friend first, but he immediately waddles his way inside the dorm and carelessly drops the plastic bags atop the coffee table.

“you’re fucking alive,” says soonyoung when he spins his heels around to trap wonwoo in one of his notorious warmest hugs. it’s one of the talk in town, that soonyoung gives out the best and warmest hug ever.

soonyoung swears to the universe that his heart fell into his stomach when he saw how scruffy his best friend was. and he swears that they need to be roommates again because only him could take good care of wonwoo.

if only jihoon and junhui hasn’t been distracting themselves with their sexual agendas so much it has put scars and damage on their grades, damn it, soonyoung would’ve never agreed on this hilarious predicament of switching dorms with junhui for that reason.

both he and wonwoo wasn’t even sure in the first place if their decision even made any difference in their current situation.

now’s not the time to think about that, because he has to tend to his best friend who’s very much troubled right now.

soonyoung took his shoes off–when he could’ve done that moments ago–and pulls wonwoo by the wrist and plops down on the couch.

“sharing is caring,” says soonyoung and wonwoo smiles and it’s a smile that looks tired, it’s as if smiling requires so much energy.

the thing is, soonyoung is always the one who can’t keep his cool in situations like this. he could’ve waited for wonwoo to speak up until he’s ready, but that’s not what he’s going to do and wonwoo knows that, and wonwoo’s always unprepared in situations like this.

wonwoo runs his fingers through his very much disheveled hair and squints as if he’s trying to fix the resolution of his eyes. soonyoung gave him his tub of ice cream (dark chocolate flavor, his favorite) and quickly runs to wonwoo’s room to get his eyeglasses.

wonwoo gave himself a few scoop of his ice cream before he begin to talk. there is soonyoung, his feet are up on the couch comfortably while eagerly waiting for wonwoo to say something.

“it’s just about my stupid feeling about seungcheol,” wonwoo clears his throat that feels like drying, “i told him about it yesterday and i was easily rejected.” he snorts at his own statement while he scoops another from his tub like it was funny and nothing serious.

“i guess everything’s going to be weird now. you know, cheol is one of our childhood friends and i’m afraid i’ve ruined everything.” wonwoo added, and now soonyoung feels like his throat is drying and his stomach is tying knots on its own.

soonyoung hasn’t seen his best friend breaking into tears for so long now, and the last time he saw him cry was when their pet hamster died when they were thirteen.

wonwoo rarely, almost never cries. it’s just how he is. he never even cried when he knew he got accepted to their dream university, while soonyoung on the other hand was crying loudly and dramatically when he saw the acceptance letter.

this obviously shatters soonyoung’s heart into tiny pieces. they both knew that seungcheol has always been in loved with jeonghan (but wonwoo still tried to play with his luck, just in case seungcheol had look at him more than just a friend).

_i’m not sure how to even begin, but i’m thankful for your love and sincere confession. but i’m also so sorry wonwoo-yah, i can’t offer something more than being friends_ , it’s still ringing in wonwoo’s head.

soonyoung sighs, he gives wonwoo a hopeful look and a soft touch on his hand. “you ruined nothing. please don’t blame yourself.”

wonwoo was going to say something in addition to what his best friend had said, but soonyoung flicks his forehead and shushes him instead–for he knew that wonwoo will just keep blaming himself and he doesn’t want to hear any of it.

 

they almost ate everything soonyoung had purchased in the convenience store, and wonwoo’s yawning. he feels extremely tired today even though he hasn’t done much (other than lying around and beating himself up emotionally) but he’s thankful–more than soonyoung will ever know–for his best friend’s existence.

wonwoo effortlessly dusts off the tiny pieces of cookie and chip crumbles on the couch and lies his head down atop soonyoung’s lap.

“thank you so much for today soon-ah, you really are the best boy.” wonwoo smiles and yawns once more while soonyoung gingerly removes wonwoo’s eyeglasses and places it in the coffee table, “anytime jeon.” he smiles fondly.

wonwoo easily fell under his slumber just by merely receiving a few soft ruffles to his hair–something soonyoung is always so good at, by keeping wonwoo at peace and quiet.

he’s still softly carding his plump fingers through wonwoo’s dark soft locks while watching him sleep. he misses this. he misses taking care of wonwoo. he misses tracing the sharp lines and curves embedded on wonwoo’s beautiful face while he’s asleep under his touch and care.

but that is it. he never really had the guts to cross the thin line of friendship and something more because he knows for sure that he could ruin something this time. he’s not one hundred and ten percent sure, but he’d rather keep the words and feelings tucked away in his stomach and throat.

and out of the blue, soonyoung’s mind is rewinding back memories of how wonwoo used to tell him he was just like the sun. that he is a bundle of sunshine that helps the flowers bloom. but now soonyoung wishes he was the moon rather than the sun. because maybe, just maybe, wonwoo will finally look at him just like how he watches the moon at night as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it this far! kudos and comments are much appreciated~


End file.
